A Demon for All Occasions
by UxThought
Summary: A lovely young succubus in need of a human master must abandon her home "Downstairs" to find the one she will dedicate a period of her life to. It's during this search she ends up with our young hylian champion, Link, who is as unwilling as they come. Let's see how their journey plays out and how much a demon can actually love. Wait. Love? LinkXOC Rated M for lang. and "stuff"
1. Chapter 1

_A Much Needed Rest_

 _It all began back in the days of old. There was much more than just hylians walking about minding their own business, even before the arrival of Calamity Ganon. Among these innocent, foolish hylians were creatures of extreme beauty who, despite their extreme dislike, needed these foolish hylians to survive. They are demons most commonly known as succubus or in the rare case and incubus. These creatures never meant any harm to anyone regardless of their indecent ways and source of food and entertainment but were often frowned upon until the great calamity when they decided, despite the hylians rude ways, they would help in way of recovery (If only to help themselves in the end) which earned them respect up above. However, down below, a war was raging on among demon classes. In the end however all other demon classes destroyed themselves leaving the Succubus/Incubus class to take control and in doing so a royal family came to be. Among them was a King and seven children. All male except the youngest. This sealed her fate, as when she came upon the age of 1,500 years she would have to go in search of her first prey "upstairs". Due to this war many demons were wiped out making demons of any kind almost unheard of up above. This is where our story takes place. When our beautiful heroine takes the stage and stumbles upon a funny young hylian named Link. However the rest... well you'll just have to read and find out then won't you?_

Kou's POV

It was green. And the sky was blue. "Downstairs" you hardly ever see such vibrant colors other than red and black with ash mixed in everywhere. I'm sure you're thinking 'Who cares about the sky dumb Demon! Get on with why you're there!". Well I'm here find my first human, hylian, or whoever as I'm a succubus and I have to find a source of food somewhere and where else than a lowly, depraved human who will fall desperately in love with me at first glance? So that's how I ended up here in the Great Plateau. Nothing too great about it though I have to say I mean I've only seen one person and it's just an old man whose soul seems kinda weird. So I kept wandering over the snowy mountain and down near the wall all the while exploring the funny orange shrines that sat scattered around the place.

It wasn't for a few days till I noticed another presence with us. It seemed younger than the old man yet much older at the same time. So I went to talk to the old man about it despite not really wanting to due to the fact that he often criticizes what I'm wearing. Mortal concerns such as modesty did not concern me after all so I continued to wear a tight one piece outfit that came up extremely high over my hips and was open around my chest area and had small holes for my wings and tail. It was solid black and had puffy parts at the top of my shoulders and the sleeves covered my fingers with swirly silver designs going all around it. It was a parting gift from my oldest brother before I left home. Paired with my thigh high heels and my choker along with other such accessories I would be irresistible to just about any human male. Which is why I had to find out who this curious soul was, for if I found him suitable I would claim him as mine. It was my duty after all. Not just myself but to my fathers kingdom.

When I got to the old mans fire I saw him speaking to a young hylian who couldn't have been more than 17 years. However when I saw him, I knew he was the human I would claim. Physically he was a lot different than myself such as he had beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and was honestly much smaller than myself.

In comparison to my 6'5 height, midnight black hair and wine red eyes he was quite an eye catcher to me. Exotic if you will. That was about when I decided to lay low and out of sight for a while to see what the old man was talking to him about. I had to wait for a good opportunity to strike.

3rd Person POV

It wasn't until after Link had gotten the last trial the cryonis trial that the old man told him he was being followed. It wasn't until after he said that, that link began noticing the dark presence that seemed to have been around him all day. And it wasn't until he met the old man at the top of the temple of time that he realized that it was getting closer. At first he figured something was following him but decided to leave it be until morning after receiving his quest to destroy Ganon and save Zelda. That was his first mistake.

After he relaxed by the fire at about 10:35 and fell asleep he was woken by a sharp pain on his neck and a beautiful female...creature? above him? He didn't exactly understand and aimlessly grabbed a travelers sword and swung it at her only for her to grab it and toss it away. Then she spoke in a beautiful sultry voice that sounded like silk,

"Will you please relax, I don't have time to play human games." Human games? "I have you claimed you as mine and you are now my master. Now have sex with me." By now link was internally freaking out but it apparently didn't bother her much as she began to try to pry off his hylian trousers.

"Stop that." he replied shortly pushing her hand away and scooting away from her quickly to the other side of the fire. It was then she began to realize that maybe hylians aren't as open to this as they used to be?

"Here allow to me to explain it to you," She said as if talking to a child, "I'm a succubus. And succubus feed off sex with humans. That would be you. Now unless you want me to starve to death I suggest you get it together and fuck me right now and I'll explain the rest in the morning because I'm really hungry and tired and I hate this plateau and I just really want a master okay?" she said in one breath sounding near tears by the end and having worked her way all the way around the fire and was now rubbing her face against his stomach. Well... it would become a long night for link as she forgot to mention she'd been in the plateau for about 15 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**First Regrets**

3rd Person

When Link woke up the next morning he wished he had just slept another 3 years. However he didn't hate someone enough to just let them die of starvation. Regardless of if that someone was a she-demon who fed off of sex with mortal men. So when he sat up and noticed her sitting there waiting for him with some baked apples and some steamed fruit he almost felt for being upset with her. Almost.

"Explain." He said shortly in response to her offering regarding her with a cool calculated look that felt completely natural.

It was then that he really took in her appearance as last night one of the few things he was doing was looking at her when he had his eyes screwed up in pleasure. She was tall was the first thing he noticed. About a full head taller than himself. And she was extremely voluptuous as her breasts and rear were well proportioned (large basically) and her waist slim and fit. He also noticed the strange curled horns coming out of the sides of her head in front of her high ponytail held by a metal band and a silver circlet going around her head with another red diamond in the center. And last but not least the tail coming from her lower back with a heart shaped point and her small wings that looked almost like keese wings.

She sighed and sat on her knees in front of him as she looked like she was thinking of a way to start her explanation.

"Well, first of all, my name is Kou and as I told you the other night I'm a succubus. I come from the succubus royal family and as the youngest and only female, it was my job to go out and find myself a suitable master to take care of me and dedicate a period of my life to. And in return I'll will give you pleasure and offer you any sort of assistance I can." She spoke proudly of her mission and didn't seem to be too worried about about links confusion.

"Why me?" He spoke again, short and to the point as usual.

"Because something about you seems special. That sounded dumb but it's true. And I'd be a fool if I were to let you go so easily." She paused thinking and then started...blushing? "Plus after last night I think I might've fallen in love with you a little bit."

At that link choked on what he was eating before blushing extremely hard. That was a confession right?

"Please don't say such things so lightly." He says sounding panicky while his face glowed extremely bright.

"But it's true! If someone came up to me and told me to have sex with them for 4 hours straight I would've killed them! But you agreed because you didn't want me to go hungry after so long. How kind!" She explained blushing with sparkles in her eyes.

It was quiet after that for a little while with her smiling at him and him trying to eat quickly so he could go. What he didn't expect though was that she would get up to follow him.

When asked all she said was "You're my master now silly, so I'll follow you on your journey obviously.".

So that was how Link found himself paragliding down from the great plateau with her using her small wings and flying down next to him. This time she was also carrying a katana sword that she must've hidden from him the night before.

When they got down to the bottom was when link started exploring the ruins of the guardians and what looked like a fortress type set up for the soldiers that was destroyed.

"Link look! I found a screw!" Kou screamed from the other side of the field looking extremely proud with sparkles around her. It was pretty cute he had to admit so he kept it and stashed it away in the sheikah slate.

"Hey link?" Kou asked from beside him after they'd checked everything and were walking towards the tower in the water before heading back to the shrine by the ruins. "How come your soul smells funny? I mean, no offense, but it's like it's older than it's supposed to be. Like it's been asleep and is just now coming back."

"Well, according to the old man back there, I've been asleep for a hundred years and I need to save the princess from that big black mass over there. Calamity Ganon." He explained with such a determined look in his eye and determination on his face that she couldn't help but want a repeat of last night.

"So where are we going now?" She asked as they came up to the water surrounding the tower with link putting his gear on his back to swim.

"Kakariko Village. I need to speak with the leader Impa to see what I'll need to do to save Hryule and beat Ganon." He explained before diving in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not So Bad After All…?**_

 **3rd Person POV**

It wasn't until later that night that Link had realized just how ridiculous his situation had become. I mean first not only was it saving Hyrule after sleeping for 100 years, but now it was taking care of a she demon who had to feed off of sex with him to survive and might've even fallen in love with him after one night together. Completely ridiculous if you asked him.

However...watching her throw food in a cooking pot and watching it dance around before it turned into something good and seeing how excited she became by such "Mortal Mundane things." wasn't as bad as he thought it would be two days ago when she jumped him that first night.

"Hey...Isn't this kind of dangerous?" Kou questioned as he tried to climb the mountain next to the tower he'd spotted from down below that just so happened to be on top of the mountain. "You don't have that much stamina either… maybe we should just go back down?"

"Nope," Short and to the point as always, "If I don't do it now I'll forget and I won't wanna do it later." In response Kou just gently floated in the air next to him using her suspiciously small wings. How did those work anyway?

"How do your wings support your body weight?" He asked out of the blue when he was taking a break on the mountain about 20 feet down from where the shrine was. "I mean they're pretty small…" he finished getting a close look at them when she landed.

"H-Hey! Don't get so close they're sensitive!" She yelled looking away as he pulled one, "If you're not careful I might have to go for an afternoon 'Snack'." That sure got his attention quick as he stepped away and was quickly climbing again.

"Anyway, don't ask me, I just use them. They're mostly used for sex anyway as erogenous zones." She said quickly jumping up on the cut out hillside with him as he caught his breath.

When they got to the shrine link put the sheikah slate on the pedestal and it glowed blue before opening up. As they walked in and it went down Kou couldn't help but think how lucky she was. Who knew that boring old Plateau would have something good for her there? She certainly didn't. She also thought about how proud her oldest brother, Gou, would be when he found out she had a small kind hylian to take care of her.

As link solved the puzzle within (which took forever considering he had to go to the other mountain and then come back again) He walked up the steps to "Speak" to the monk.

"Creepy, did they just sit there until they died and then sit for another 10,000 years to wait for the next hero to come open up the shrine? Cause if so they deserve the biggest 'Congratulations for waiting!' award ever made." Kou said as soon as they walked out of the shrine now completely blue instead of half.

"It's admirable, yes, but it was what they believed to be their divine duty." Link responded and despite his short answer, Kou liked to think he enjoyed her company at least a little bit.

"How many do you think there are around Hyrule? There must be at least 100 right?"

"Maybe, but either way we'll have to get as many as we can so they didn't wait in vain."

And that was how they spent the rest of the walk to the horse stable down the trail. When they got there Link was surprised that Kou didn't get as many strange looks as he thought she would. He decided he would ask her later as she kept complaining she was tired and she wanted to sleep in a bed and not on the ground out in the cold.

The next morning Link woke up to a commotion that turned out to be Kou beating up a group of men for being "Filthy Perverts!" and was breaking arms left and right. Link had to hurriedly come grab her and run before she started breaking other stuff.

"Let me go! That guy was touching my butt and then he tried to pay me to have sex with him! I'll kill him if I ever see him again!" She screamed in a rage while walking up to a tree and punching a hole straight through it.

"Link! I'm hungry c'mon!" She yelled at him still furiously walking about fifty feet in front of him her tail furiously whipping from side to side like a cat.

In response all he could do was sigh and visibly droop a little bit and follow after her knowing it was going to be a long day for him as the last time she was hungry had been the middle of the night and she might've been fatigued from waiting for so long. But now she was well rested and extremely upset so who knew how long it'd be till she was satiated.

' _Whoever did this...I hope you die a horrible death.'_ Was all he could think as he sped up in response to seeing her tapping her foot waiting for him to catch up.

 _ **AN: If you're wondering what her outfit has been changed to just look up 2B's outfit and it just about the same thing just with the details above! Cheers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Long Awaited Explanation**_

 **3rd Person POV**

Link was panting trying not pass out by this point do to just how rough Kou ended up being with him. Meanwhile she was licking her lips sitting cross legged,completely nude, looking perfectly content with her meal. She ended up going for about 6 hours this time just to take it 'easy on his small mortal heart'.

"Next time you collect four spirit orbs maybe you should invest in more stamina, ne?" She said with a closed eye smile while sitting his head on her lap running her fingers through his long hair which had come undone about 30 minutes into it.

"We could've been in Kakariko by now." He replied with barely disguised annoyance over the fact that they wasted six hours and ignoring the thought of how sore he'd be in a few hours let alone the next day.

"Look, I'm sorry okay," She looked down into his eyes speaking genuinely, which automatically made him feel bad about his previous thoughts about the situation, "I don't like being in the way of your great journey, but I can't help the way I am." she began getting more passionate by the second and now had his face pressed into her bare chest and was speaking fiercely.

"I promise to try not to be such a hindrance to you anymore!" She finished with more sparkles around her. How does she do that anyway?

He was quietly thinking about that until she leaned in close with a sultry look in her eyes before saying quietly, "But if I tell you to fuck me, you better do it or I'll get upset, ne?" which made him admittedly pretty nervous. This she demon switched personalities like night and day so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

"Please, what'd I say about saying things like that?" He spoke from her chest where he was still being coddled. He knows he's much shorter than her but this is kinda ridiculous.

"I can't help it, Link. I just don't want you get upset and leave me for someone else much prettier than me. Well maybe not prettier as I'm probably the most beautiful creature in this land, but maybe you'll just leave me anyway I don't know!" And there she went crying again. Let's just skip ahead to when they're back on their way shall we?

 **Timeskip**

When they'd finally left the abandoned cabin Kou had barged into they were nearly at Kakariko by nightfall, which was only a few hours, and had made it at about 10. Much to Kou's delight they had fireflies among the trees and pretty sakura trees. As much as he'd like to deny it, link did laugh a bit as he watched her try to catch fireflies and touch the sakura petals in the water surrounding the goddess statue.

The first thing link himself did was but new clothes as his worn T Shirt and hylian trousers were quite sad looking so he bought his hylian travelers outfit which Kou wasn't too fond of as it covered his "fantastic V line" but was also kind of happy because now no one else could see it.

When Link went to visit Impa, Kou insisted she wait outside because she didn't want to look at Impa and have to talk to her,

"Link I don't wanna go in there and listen to someone tell you how disgusting of a creature I am with me standing right there, okay?" She explained heatedly.

I the end link just couldn't get her to go, so he went up the stairs to Impas house while Kou walked around the village getting suspicious stares from the locals due to her immodest outfit and not so human appearance. Eventually the local children got curious and let their curiosity get the best of them.

"Hey miss!" small girl with white hair, a common trait here, called out while the other children all stood behind a nearby building, watching from around the corner.

"Yes, child?" Kou put on her official voice that she'd been trained her whole life to use when she was still "Downstairs".

"What are you? I don't think I've ever seen somebody with horns or a tail before. Plus you're not wearing a lot of clothes considering how cold it gets around here so you must not be human right? I'm right aren't i?" The girl said in one big breath rushed out like she had to ask them all at once as if she'd run out of time.

Kou threw her head back and laughed with one beautiful gloved hand on her cheek and her eyes closed with the wind gently blowing her ponytail and two long front pieces of hair on the sides of her head as bangs gently swayed in the wind. She looked so beautiful in that instant that all the children watching forgot about their nervousness and all stepped closer, as if in a trance.

"Young girl you would be right in your assumptions. I'm not human. However just because I am not, doesn't make me dangerous, understand? I am a demon." She said as she knelt down to speak to all the children, and still had a beautiful warm smile on her face.

That was when a young boy ran up and yelled, "Miss, will you marry me!?" soon followed many other chants of "No, me miss!" and "I saw her first!" until it got to the point where Kou actually had to step in to settle them down.

"Boys please, don't fight. I'm afraid I'm far too young to be getting married at the moment, however I'll keep all your offers in mind." She said showing them that smile again.

"How old are you then?" one of the girls asked

"I'll be 1,515 this year." and she winked " So, tell me, what do children do in a village such as this?" she asked while sitting down on her knees and began to listen as they explained all the stuff to do in the village. It ranged from cooking, to helping out around the village, and most often playing games, which led to her being 'It' in a game of tag.

That was how link found her, with her bent down looking under a house near the edge of the village. To give the kids a chance she decided not to use her abilities, which allowed Link to sneak up on her. She was still on her knees when she turned around and saw him there looking at her amused. She screamed a small bit before realizing who it was and wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him and rubbing her face against his stomach.

"Link! Oh I missed you so much! How did it go did you get the answers you wanted? I hope so otherwise this was just a big waste of time. Not that it's a big deal to me I'll probably live a long time, but I want to live a long time with you. Anyway I met all the kids and they were super sweet! I even got a few marriage proposals from them, pretty cute huh?..." And she just continued on like that talking while he just looked down at her thinking. Did she really like him that much already? Did she really miss him that much or was she just saying that to get in his pants later? How much did he like her then? Wait… she said something about a marriage proposal right? From who? Why?

"Who proposed?" Was all he ended up saying cutting her off about some food a young girl, KoKo was it?, had made for her to try.

"Figures that'd be all you heard. You know the least you could do is that you missed me too, or how are you, or an 'I love you'." She said completely ignoring him. Wait? I love you?

"W-why would I say that?" He got out beginning to feel his face heat up and had to look away.

"Because I love you, silly." She said with closed eyed smile that was just too cute for a practically nude demon to be wearing.

"Don't say things you don't mean!" He finally couldn't keep his composure anymore. All that knights training and he's coming undone because of a she demon who'd nearly killed him due to too much sex twice now.

"Of course I mean it! Why else would I have said it?" She asked looking genuinely confused while standing up, but figured he'd explain himself later. "Whatever, anyway what'd you find out from that old fossil?"

"Well there's four divine beasts who were taken over by Ganon 100 years ago, so I need to go to wherever they are and destroy the blight from within them so they can aid me in my fight against Ganon." He explained shortly. Of course there was more to it than that but he'd already heard it all from the old man.

"Wait that's it? It took hours to talk about that? C'mon there must've been something else right?" she questioned kind of amazed how someone could stretch such a short story into more than a few hours.

"Well she also told me about my memories and how I need to get them all back so I can save princess Zelda." He explained trying to keep the Zelda part quietly feeling that she wouldn't to hear that part very much. And he was right.

"Excuse me?" She said in a tone that made him wonder if she was the same person he was just talking to, "You're going to get your memories to save the same princess that killed the other champions and nearly killed you as well?" That was when he began to regret telling her that part back after they first started travelling here.

"Look it wasn't like that at all-"

"How would you know? You don't remember. Link you lost so bad because of her you had to sleep for 100 years to be okay. And you just jump back into it like it's nothing?"

"Why do you care?" he looked in her eyes which threw her. "We just met a week ago and you're trying to tell me what I can and cannot do to save not only Zelda but the rest of this land?" He had a point, and she hated that. She was beginning to have flashbacks to her brothers and how they also did what they wanted, said what they pleased, and completely disregarded her and looked down on her. Except for Gou. No, never Gou.

After a moment of silence she spoke, "Do what you please then," she eventually gave in and looked at the ground, "and I will follow quietly." She then turned around, picked up her katana, and began walking up the mountain towards the orange shrine.

Link sighed watching her walk away feeling a bit guilty but then feeling foolish for feeling guilty. How could she say that about Zelda? The one keeping them all alive right at this very moment inside the castle? No, he couldn't afford to feel bad right now. That still didn't stop that nagging thought in his head that felt like she hadn't really been looking at him a minute ago...but someone else entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Extra: Amiibo?**_

 **3rd Person POV**

Later that day our twosome was walking down the trail to some village or another, when they came across another Korok challenge with metal boxes. So of course Link gets out the trusty Sheikah slate and begins using magnesis when Kou noticed a funny looking rune in the shape of an 'a' with little confetti like things around it.

"Link I don't remember you having that rune." She said pointing it out to him, "It doesn't look like the rest either."

"I don't know...I don't remember getting this one either." He responded just now noticing the funny looking rune.

"Well c'mon let's see what it does!" She said excitedly while shaking his shoulders roughly, once again forgetting her own strength.

"I will just stop that! Now back up because I'm not sure what it does." He told her and clicked the rune, and almost as soon as he did that a small glowing circle popped up about 20 feet away from them with a little glowing spot in the middle. That couldn't've been all, right?

Just then link clicked the button he usually uses the activate all the other runes and out of nowhere a silver chest dropped and fell out of the sky along with a bunch of random things like fish and a few mushrooms of different variety.

"Wait… what the hell was that! Why did they just fall out of the sky!? Am I hungry? Maybe I should eat agai-"

"No! You're not hungry! Let's just go look at it real quick." Link reasoned quickly as soon as she mentioned having to eat again. He was still sore from yesterday, and he was just starting to think she wasn't even hungry half the time but just wanted to have sex with him. He wasn't complaining much but was mostly just tired and worn out a lot of the time.

As they walked up to the stuff they noticed the fish were still moving like they'd just been teleported out of the water and to that spot. Kou felt a little bad but all that was forgotten when link opened the chest and a whole outfit fell out.

It was green and it had a cute little hat with it (Ocarina Of Time). Kou thought the outfit would look great on him but link was hesitant to do anything involving taking clothes off around her.

"I promise I won't do anything, Link. Plus I already ate yesterday so I'll be fine until at least the day after tomorrow." She said her back facing him so he could change while he sweat dropped. She might just make him addicted at this rate.

"Well it's on." She turned around and was almost amazed. Even his hair had changed with the outfit. She knew about the hero of time due to the fact that a past incarnation of herself had claimed him as her master, but that's a story for another time. But how could he mirror him so perfectly?

"Link… you're the hero of legend, aren't you?" She asked while walking up to him slowly. "I mean it must be obvious considering you have the master sword, but this is just crazy. You look just like him." She finished doing a full circle around him while he listened.

He never really thought about it before. Of course people had always told him, but he never really felt it until she was walking around him, looking at him like she was looking into the past.

Suddenly, she closed eyed smiled at him as she seemed to wake up, and walked up to him pulling him into an embrace where his head laid right about at her shoulders...kind of.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway...because you're my master, and I love you very much for it, Okay?" She explained and now not only was he embarrassed about his face being held, practically in her boobs, but now she said she loved him again. He couldn't help but being told that though and enjoyed being told despite the fact that he never said it back.

"W-well...I should ch-change back and see what else the r-rune does…" There's that damn stutter again. He was the princess's personal knight, he fought guardians, he even had the master sword for Hylias sake! But how could that smile and her genuine words get him so flustered and helpless?

"Yeah, okay, but how many times do you think it'll do something like this?" She responded stepping away and looking at the, now still, fish and the mushroom.

The answer was many times. Kou stopped counting after 10. Link also acquired Sheiks mask ("I always felt there was something off about that guy but I don't remember what." Kou mumbled looking at link try the mask on), the outfit of the Hero of Twilight ("How come they all had cute little hats but you don't?" She'd asked him looking at the darker green hat, kind of annoyed with a hint of remembrance.), and a few more outfits from past heros. They also had enough food to make meat skewers to sell. All in all it was a successful day. However…

"What do you mean you're tired!? We only did it for 5 hours yesterday!" Kou yelled at him while he was trying to not freak out at the whipping of her tail behind her and her eyes turning into slits.

"Only? I could have died! C'mon please just wait till tomorrow like you said." He pleaded on his knees with his hands clasped. She looked at him for a second before her eyes softened and she sighed.

"Alright...but tomorrow we're gonna try for 8 hours!" She said looking off into the distance with her first up and her other hand on her hip. Sadly she couldn't see links soul floating out of his body. 8 hours! How could he save Hyrule when he was dead from too much sex with a succubus princess!? An ending befitting of a Hero Link...an ending befitting of a Hero...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer that I've forgotten this whole time: I do not own the Legend of Zelda nor will I ever and I only own my OC Kou and her family!**_

 _ **Extra: What the hell's a 'Blood Moon'?**_

 **3rd Person POV**

About a month or so into the journey of our two young lovers, some weird things started happening. The monsters they were defeating would come back? It wasn't until the third base they had to raid again that Kou finally sat down on the ground in annoyance. It couldn't've been hunger as she just ate the day before...and the night before...and a few times that morning.

"That's it!" She yelled sitting cross legged on the ground, also drawing the attention of a man to the side at the stable they'd decided to stop at, looking deep in thought yet broken out of it by her yells, "I'm not moving till we know why we're doing this Link! Aren't you wondering why these dumb monsters keep coming back? I mean it'd make sense if they popped up out of the ground or something but no...they just show up mid fight and then die again and even _more_ show up and…" by then link stopped listening and just decided to stare for a while.

How was it possible to see such a walking contradiction. A tall, beautiful, demon who acted like nothing but a small child. He realised he shouldn't think about her that way as he'd had sex with her more times than he could count, but it was true. She complained a lot, she wanted to hold his hand a lot, and she took lots of naps, ate snacks, had to sleep in the same bed as him so she wouldn't get scared I mean just who is she.

Though the more he thought about it the more he realised he liked those quirks. He liked making monster cake for her and seeing her happy face when she offered him the last piece. He liked when she took naps and sat her head on his lap. He liked when she held his hand and gently closed her eyes with "That" smile on her face and a small blush. He liked when she slept next to him (well the nights he actually _got_ to sleep) and gently wrapped her tail around his leg while she was sleeping just to know he was there. " _Yeah,_ " he thought to himself watching her slowly try to sneak up on a lizard, " _I like those things a lot."_.

"Excuse me."

Link jumped swinging his sword at a tree in panic only to realise it was that man from earlier waiting to get his attention while he'd been thinking about his demon companion. He blushed realising he'd been caught daydreaming.

"Y-Yeah?" He said lamely almost flinching at the lame delivery.

"I couldn't help but hear you're companion over there talking about monsters coming back to life?" He said starting to sound rushed like he'd been waiting to have this conversation for months.

"Uh, yeah something like that's going on," Link found his words after the man's rushed question, "Do you know what it is?-"

"The Blood Moon!" He screamed in urgency almost scaring link off for good. He cleared his throat and looking a bit more composed stated, "I'm terribly sorry it's just not many people don't know what it is and I'm currently researching it so I can tell you whatever you wish to know."

"What the hell is a 'Blood Moon'?" Kou asked walking up holding the lizard she'd been chasing in the background this whole time. It was blue. She appeared to frighten the man a bit as he looked up at her before blushing realized what she was wearing.

"A-a blood moon is w-when all monsters are returned to life b-by Ganons power even from H-hyrule Castle." He stuttered watching her as she listened intently while holding the lizard upright in one hand as it just sat there blinking once in awhile.

"But why only on the blood moon? Why does the moon even turn red? How can he even do that under the pressure of What's-Her-Face?" Kou asked shaking the lizard around with every question asked, while the man just stared at her like she was a dream come true. A beautiful creature, asking legitimate questions, and didn't call him a nerd on the spot? How incredible!

Meanwhile a little to Kous left Link stood glaring at this so called scientist looking at his demon like she was everything he'd been waiting for. Wait...His demon? When did Kou belong to him? " _Who cares!"_ Link thought to the author angrily she'd interrupted his thinking " _She's mine now so set up a situation to get rid of that nerd!"_...Fine, okay.

Kou stopped and waited for the man to answer but he just kept staring at her as if she was a big beautiful chest with a gold rupee in it. She looked at link who was looking at the sky and then looking back at the guy in front of her like he was having a mental conversation. She then looked at her lizard that was just relaxing in her hand not knowing he was going in an elixir at a later time. She then did what she felt was the only thing to do.

"Link we should get going, I'm hungry again." She said turning towards link who finally came out of his weird mental state.

"Yeah okay let's go." He said shortly grabbing hand and dragging her away from the still daydreaming scientist and to the house he owned down the road in Hateno village. For once Kou was quiet watching him drag her forward determined like he was on a side quest. It honestly made the pit of her stomach warm up in happiness... and something else.

When they got there Link threw open the door and stormed inside and sat at the table angrily. Kou figured out what was going on and decided to head outside to do something about it. Link watched her and figured she didn't want to be around him making him more upset. Why couldn't that dumb guy just tell them about the blood moon and go away? Why'd he have to be so creepy and completely freeze up? It would've been nice to hear the information he got too.

Meanwhile Kou had just walked back in and placed something on the table in front of him slowly and stepped away with "That" smile again. When Link looked up he noticed it was a Monster cake, with little horns and everything sticking out of the top. He was shocked. She made this? So he'd feel better?

"I know that guy kind of upset you so...I made you a cake." She explained holding her hands behind her back rocking back and forth in her heels, "I mean, when I'm upset you give me food so I figured I'd do the same for you. Okay?"

He didn't know what to say. He didn't have many memories but he knew it'd been a long time since anyone had thought about how he felt or did anything to help him feel better. So he just smiled. He smiled until his face hurt. And then he kept smiling.

"Yeah...okay."

 **AN: So if you haven't noticed all these extras are just fleshing them out a little bit and getting to know Kou a little better. And don't worry I have been reading reviews and I VERY MUCH appreciate it! Like seriously everyone who is reading this or waiting for me to update you guys are just the best! Now if you're wondering why I'm taking so long with the main story it's just because I'm trying to find a good direction to go forward in. But not to worry! I think I know what to do and you can expect it in the next couple days! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Helping… Fish People?**_

It wasn't until they were collecting shrines after the little fiasco back at Kakariko that Kou felt the need to even acknowledge Link, and even then he wasn't sure it was the type of attention he wanted.

"Is this really necessary for the 'Mission' you're going on?" She said condescendingly looking the other way, tail flicking, which was always an indication to how she felt.

"How am I supposed to get stronger without the orbs?" He said just as scathingly back to show he wasn't backing down. Although all it served to do was make her more upset,

"Why can't you just say sweet things and beg at my feet for mercy like everyone back home!?" She turned and yelled at him stomping a foot. She looked like a child for Hylias sake.

"Because I don't need your mercy!" He yelled back. It probably didn't have as much as an effect due to the height difference causing him to look up at her. He seemed to have gotten his point across though as she turned and sat by the water no doubt outing about getting yelled at by the dejected swing of her tail. Link just let out a frustrated before walking into the shrine on the edge of a suspiciously rainy part of the area.

As Kou sat there she was trying to convince herself she wasn't seething and ready to destroy a small village. What had Gou told her to do again? That's right. Think about why you're mad. Well she was clearly mad because Link didn't want to do what she had wanted him to do which was abandon the princess and this land and come home with her to become her eternal sex slave "Downstairs" for the rest of eternity. Well it honestly wasn't as bad as it sounded after all he'd be treated with the utmost respect due to his rank among other slaves. However now she could see the problem with her needs. Clearly Link had feelings for this Zelda right? That's the only reason anyone would do something like this right? Yes, she thought, the mystery is solved. Clearly she had to win him over from this damn 'Princess' by giving him affection and catering to his needs right?

'Of course!' She thought to herself giving herself a mental pat on the back for her...deduction? Yeah, that's what we'll call it. Meanwhile, Link walked out and could tell by the enthusiastic waving of her tail and twitching of her wings she was in a much better mood, which he didn't know if that was good or bad.

"Alright!" She said turning around and running up to him and grabbed him with one arm, forcing him into her chest, while holding the other up in what could be interpreted as a fist pump, "Don't worry Link from now on I'll be the best travel companion I can be and win your love fair and square!"

To say he was confused would be an understatement however he was more concerned about the lack of oxygen going to his brain. When he had been released and flopped to the ground he didn't have the chance to say anything about Kou's statement before a… fish person started speaking?

"Excuse me," the female from the sound of it, started saying, "but would either of you happen to be a Hylian?" Polite yet urgent was the vibe Link was getting from her. He nodded in confirmation and she looked relieved and then explained that their prince wanted to speak to a hylian and to meet him as soon as possible.

"A prince? I thought there were just villages around here, not another hierarchy. Do you remember anything about it?" Kou said looking to link for an answer before realizing it'd be pointless to ask anything before knowing what the race even was.

"Well, we might as well go talk to him. Nothing to lose right?" Link said rhetorically before walking towards the random rainy area of the field.

"Hmph, no need to be an ass about it." Kou mumbled kicking a rock after him, not bothering to speed up.

As they walked over to the two towers they were questioned by more people, who they soon found were the 'Zoras', one even at the top of the regional tower who was too scared to jump down. When they reached the towers they weren't quite ready for the Zora who was waiting to greet them.

"Say, hey there!" A voice from above called, "Up here!" the zora then jumped from the tower and landed after a series of impressive flips and stood at his height that towered even Kou by about three feet, and the back of his head was shaped different than most of the others they'd seen thus far, made even more obvious by his bright crimson color, "I was hoping you'd have a moment to talk."

Kou thought she'd died and went to heaven while staring up at the intimidating, yet oddly handsome Zora Prince, who introduced himself as Prince Sidon. 'If only I'd met you a week ago!' She thought while obviously staring at him and blocking out the current serious discussion that was going on.

It wasn't until he jumped into the water and began swimming upstream that she snapped out of it, only to find Link glaring at her.

"He was hot what do you want from me!?" She yelled covering her face with her hands.

"Didn't you just get through saying you were gonna win my love?" He said crossing his arms waiting. Kou 'Hmph'd' before sticking her nose up and crossing her arms before turning around and beginning to walk away before saying,

"Yeah, well who cares. You don't even want my love." She said before strutting up hill, the enemies nearby not even looking at her.

Links frustration only began to grow. Can't she make up her mind! Who the hell has mood swings this severe!? Though he did suppose it was his fault for saving Zelda… wait. No. Where did that come from? He shook his head and began walking getting the elixir from Sidon out and drinking it before getting his current sword out. He needed to kill something before more crazy thoughts came up.

Kou made it pretty far before she sat down and began waiting. What the hell was she doing? Sitting around waiting on a human? And for what? To finish a quest that would only lead to her going back 'Downstairs' empty handed? Her other brothers had been right all along. She really was just a fool wasn't she?

She shook her head trying to get rid of the dark thoughts when she heard clashing nearby signaling link's eventual arrival. Was that fast or was she just out of it? Who knows, Kou sure didn't care anymore. She stood up and started walking again once she was sure Link was alive.

This time she made it all the way to the bridge connecting to the little city thing of the Zoras, and sat on the rail looking pretty and waited. When Link showed up he looked surprised to see her there before looking ahead and walking by her making her more mad about her was she mad in the first place? She didn't know but she was pissed now.

'What the hell gives him the right…? Screw this.'

She grabbed him by the back of his blue tunic and threw him backwards with enough force to break some boxes that were hiding a small dry alcove. She was on him fast enough to give him whiplash, straddling him with her black blade held to his neck.

"If you think for a damn minute I'm going to be treated like this you are sorely mistaken." She spoke in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. Is this the same demon from the shrine not five hours ago declaring to win his love?

"And just to make sure you get the point," She continued, throwing the sword so it stuck into the mountainside, "I'm gonna feed off you till I'm so full I could go weeks without eating." She leaned in close to finish off with a whisper, her eyes now fully black.

He didn't know what he did or how it ended up like this but he swore to himself to NEVER take her emotions at face value ever again as she was much harder to read than he first assumed. Unknown to him, he wasn't the first incarnation of himself to think so.

 _ **A/N: Now I know it's been a long time but I've been pretty busy this summer and I figured since school for me starts this week I'll go ahead and update before I get busy again. But not to worry! I'm not dead and this story is not dead! I think from now forward I'm gonna take a more one-shot approach to things just to keep it easy on the dialogue and such. Whelp, in other news I have been thinking about starting a new story when I have a more solid update schedule for this one but for expect a more regular update schedule, and how do you think Kou will react to news of past flame Gentle Lady Mipha Hm? And that sudden change of mood? You shall soon find out in the next episode! Till next time I'm UxThought and I'm signing off!**_


End file.
